Various surface configurations are known for reducing drag and/or creating various forces on the surface of a moving body such as an automobile, truck, boat, airplane or other devices having a surface which moves through air or water. Because of the ever-present energy crisis, there continues to be a demand for practical constructions which will more fully promote the efficient, fluid-resisted movement of such vehicles and other devices.
In a round, perfectly symmetrical aerodynamic body traveling through the air, pressure builds up on a forward half of the body as air impacts thereon. Simultaneously, the area on the rearward half of the body becomes evacuated so that there is a large difference in pressure on the surface. Energy needed to continually move the body requires a force to overcome the frontal pressure plus the lack of rearward pressure. Consider now, how much air is dragged along a so-called “streamlined” automobile having a rectangular shape, rough sub area, revolving wheels, wheel wells, hood and windshield, rear deck lamp, a vertical rear end, bumpers, etc. In such case, there is a huge forward pressure dragging along a large volume of air in addition to a large suction area with competing low pressure. It is contemplated that providing surface treatment that will retain air pressure on certain surfaces will substantially reduce the tremendous amount of drag encountered by the rear portions of vehicles and other bodies moving through air. Such provision is inspired by the efficient design of the posterior of a bird that converts swirling wind into a forward push instead of a suction drag.
A similar scenario applies to bodies moving through water.